objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Objects Battling For Stuffy Stuffs
Also known as OBFSS. All icons belong to SalamenceJacketJeans (AKA FlareonTheFlareon). This comes from my strange fanatism of BFGP. Contestants 8-Ball_Icon.png Apple_Icon.png Apricot_Icon.png Balloon_Icon.png Balloony_Icon.png Barf_Bag_Icon.png Baseball_Icon_.png Basketball_Icon.png Bell_Icon.png Blocky_Icon.png Bomb_Icon.png Bone_Icon.png Bootle_Icon.png Bow_Icon.png Brick_Icon.png Bubble_Icon.png Bucket_Icon.png Burger_Icon.png Clock_Icon.png Coiny_Icon.png Cookie_Icon.png Domino_Icon.png Eggy_Icon.png Eraser_Icon.png Extinguisher_Icon.png Fanny_Icon.png Fireball_Icon.png Fries_Icon.png Gelatin_Icon.png Golf_Ball_Icon.png Grassy_Icon.png Hammer_Icon.png Hearty_Icon.png Immunity_Token_Icon.png Ketchup_Icon.png Knife_Icon.png Lamp_Icon.png Lightbulb_Icon.png Marker_Icon.png Marshmallow_Icon.png Match_Icon.png MG_Icon.png Mushroom_Icon.png Naily_Icon.png Needle_Icon.png Nickel_Icon.png OJ_Icon.png Orange_Icon.png Package_Icon.png Paintbrush_Icon.png Pen_Icon.png Pencil_Icon.png Pepper_Icon.png Pickle_Icon.png Pie_Icon.png Pillow_Icon.png Pin_Icon.png Pokeball_Icon.png Poptart_Icon.png RC's_Icon.png Remote_Icon.png Ribbon_Icon.jpg Rocket_Icon.png Rocky_Icon.png Rubber_Ball_Icon.png Salt_Icon.png Saw_Icon.png Snowball_Icon.png Snowflake_Icon.png Taco_(BFDI)_Icon.png Taco_Icon.png Teardrop_Icon.png Teddy_Bear_Icon.png Telescope_Icon.png Tennis_Ball_con.png TNT_Icon.png Tree_Icon.png U.M.E_Icon.png Win_token_Icon.png Woody_Icon.png Episode 1 Fries: Hey, has anyone seen any of the hosts recently? Grassy: Nope. Wonder where they went. Paintbrush: I think they abandoned us. Rubber Ball: Well, who's gonna host this competition now? 8-Ball: I dunno. Let's ask that group of hosts over there. (8-Ball rolls over to the group of hosts. Domino accompanies him.) 8-Ball: Hey guys! Could you please host our object show? MePhone4: How about no. Knot: Never. Gamey: Nope. Microphone: Not a chance. Domino: Fine! (Domino and 8-Ball leave.) Domino: Darn it... hey, who's that guy over there? 8-Ball: You mean Hanger? Domino: No, not that guy. He sucks. I meant that guy, over there. (Domino points to Saucepan.) 8-Ball: Let's ask him! (They both catch up to Saucepan.) Domino: Hey, do you want to host our show? Saucepan: Yeah, sure, whatever. (8-Ball, Domino and Saucepan return to the group.) 8-Ball: Hey guys! We found a host! Saucepan: Hi, everyone! TNT: Yeah, yeah, hello. But I have a question; how are we going to release the contestants stuck in... that box? I forgot its name. Pillow: Maybe we could steal that key from that dead Salamence! Win Token: Good idea. (Pillow steals the key.) Pillow: Now we open- (The box opens without the need of a key.) Pillow: OK then... Blocky: Guys, look! Light! Bow: OMG, you're right! Mushroom: Finally, after so long! Basketball: LET US OUT, PLEASE! Pillow: Alright, alright, fine. (The eliminated contestants get out of the box.) Eggy: Woah, I forgot how grass was like until now! Salt: We're like, out of there! Took you like, long enough! Pepper: Yeah, like, listen to like, Salt. Pencil: Match! You're back! Match: Pencil! Lightbulb: Hey Painty! Paintbrush: Stop calling me that. Taco (BFDI): Yeah, nice reunion. But now, we need to bring back those who didn't debut... wherever they are. Bricky: I know where they are! Follow me! (Coiny and Balloony follow Bricky. Bricky reveals a secret room behind the giant box thingy.) Coiny: Well this is new. Balloony: How didn't we notice this before? Bricky: I dunno. I thought you guys knew about this. Anyways, let's open this door, with the key Pillow found! (Bricky opens the door. All the failed debuters can be seen behind the door.) U.M.E: Yes! We're free! Lamp: Uh... Apricot: G-Great! Now we can finally live our lives again! Saucepan: Not so fast, Apricot. You were freed to participate in my new competition! Bucket: Damn it! Saucepan: Now that we've got everyone, I'd like to announce how this works... so, there's 80 of you, right? Snowflake: Yup. Saucepan: Great. Next thing to know is that there will be no teams! Bottle: Aw... why? Saucepan: Because teams are too complicated to organize. Anyways, this will function like every other object show... except that all the challenges are camp-based! Orange Juice: What does that mean? Saucepan: All challenges will be the ones you have already participated in, and some similar challenges too! Pen: I'm guessing you're not english? I can't understand what you're saying. Saucepan: Ah, screw it! I'm done explaining to you guys. To be continued... Category:Object shows